The Balad of Master Chief
by jonny the rebel
Summary: Master Chief goes to defeat Gravemind in a galactic adventure! Also Covenants!
1. A New covenents

The Balad of Master Chief by jonny the rebel

Master Chief (who is a space hero guy) was flying thru space when he got disstrust single. "help master chief covenants are attacking help us!!!!" So Master Chief went to where the single was. When he got there he saw fire and people and sad and Master Chief cried on the ground. "i coudnt stop them im not fit to were these armor :(" then a guy came over and said "Master Chief covenants attacked us you need too stop them!!!!!" So Master Chief got up and went to ship and flew to where covenants were. (authors notes: Master Chief has a big ship)

When Master Chief got to where covenants were he got in there ship and said "covenants this is your last day of living!!! :O" and he punched the covenats in the face and shot some and they wrer all dead. a covenant said "haha silly human guy you can't kill us all as lon as gravemind is alive!!" and then it died and Master Chieef was sad again. "I ahs to kill gravelmind and stop the dieing!!!" he said with loud and flew off to where gravelmind were. (uthors notes: gravelmind is the bad guy of this fic so you guys know)

Master Chief was flying to where gravelmind were when asteroids attacked. "asteroids you canot stop me from avenging human people!!!" Master Chief said and drove thru the asteroids and they blowed up. (lol stupid asteroids!!!) Master Chief drove thru space and thought "i must avenge the people" and then Master Chief flew to where gravelmin was.

Master Chief double jumped on to the ship were gravelmind was and said "gravelmind you will face justice at the hands of MASTER CHIEF" and ran inside to fight gravelmind. There was lots of dead and blood but Master Chief wasnt scared cause he had to kill gralevmind. Just then covenants ambrushed him with guns. covenants were coming out and Master Chief was scarred and cried again. Then Anakin came and attackted them with his lightsaber and said "i really hate those covenants good luck Master Chief" and got back in his ship and flew away to be with princess armadillo.

Master Chief remembered the dead people and got brave again and ran into the room where gravelmind was. "gravelmind I killed your covenants and im here to kill you too" said Master Chief and Master Chief kicked gravelmind in the part where he was weak. gravelmind said "stupid human!!! im going to kill you and laugh at your stupid dead body!!!!!" and he knocked Master Chief down. Then the charlie firemen came and said "Master Chief were here to rescue you!!!" and they spayed gravelmind with their hose and gravelmind died.

"hooray we defeeted that evil guy!!!! :D" they all cheered but then grademind got back up and said "filthy humsns!!! you cant defeat me!!!" But Master Chief got back up and knew what he hadto do. "graplemind it is time for you to TASTE JUSTICE!!!!!!!! :D" and Master Chief punched grablemind and he died for reals. Master Chief got up and said "now the human people are avenged and i can go home now" said Master Chief and he got in his ship and flew away to where home was.

* * *

Thanks for reading u guys!!! this is my frist fanfic ever and thanks again. plz send feedback. :)


	2. Attack of the floods

The Balllad of Master Chief Part Too: Attack of the Floods by jonny the rebel

hey you guys! this story deels with sereous issues! like death and flood! enjoy.

Master Chief was heading home when he rubbed against a spaceship! "that was a long hard spaseshup" Master Chief said decided to investigate. When he came on the ship their was only beeping and Billy Mays. Master Chief went up to Billy Mays and said "i thought you were dead mah brotha sorry :(" and then he died and then Master Chief bowed his hands and said "Billy Mays you were my favorite advertizer guy i bought like fifteen tons of oxy clean. :(" (rest in piece Billy Mays! :'() Master Chief said an looked for the beeping.

Master Chief finally found the beeping it was a distrust single! Master Chief opened teh distrest single nad found a distrust! "sory Master Chief we got in trouble again" said the people. "you guys are worthless" Master Chief said. "we got attackted by floods!" the peoples said back. "what." Master Chief asked. "they are allens and they take over people!" the people clarified. "oh okay" Master Chief said and went to save people.

Master Chief came back to the planet and it was still burning because of the covenants and the fire men were fighting them. The mayor of the people thrust over Master Chief and said "Master Chief floods attacked us and now i have no hooooome" the mayor cryed and Master Chief saidd "this is worse then when Billy Mays died" (no its not rest in peace! D':) and he cryed to but manly. "ill get those floods if its the last thing i dooooooooo! DK" Master Chief screemed and ran to his ship and flew to go fite floods.

Master Chief flew to were the floods were because the fire men had told Master Chief were they were because they were cool. Master Chief grabbed his gun and ran out to kill the floods. "i'm gonna rip your skin off and wear it like a cape wile i paint the ground with your blood!" Master Chief sad and he ran to go find covenfloods. "their will be no judge who will convict mee for what im about to do which is tear your faces off!" Master Chief yelled at the flood but they couldnt hear him becasue he was yeling at nothing. "come out you cowards!" Master Chief said and so they came. "lol" said the flood and they attackedted! Master Chief shot at them butt it was no use they were everywhere! "no! i will NOT LOOOOOOOOSE!" Master Chief sed and he got up and punched a floods arm off and killed all teh floods with his baare hands! "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SIIIIIIIIIIIIINS" Master Chief sceamed and he made one of the floods into a cape and ran off too find the floods boss.

Master Chief ran insde the boos room and sed "YOU CAN NOT EXCAPE!" Master Chief said loud. "mwhahahaHAA" said the mysterious figure who was gravelmind! "IMMA MONUMNT TOO YOUR SIIIIIIIIIIIINS" said gravelmind and Master Chief said "ya ok" and shot gravelminds face. gravelmind melted and out came a magical pixy. "my name is cordana" said the pixy. "wtf" said Master Chief. "You should bring me along cus i have boobs." sed the pixy. "okay" sed Master Chief so he brought her to his ship. (i dont really mean that Master Chiefs just a pervet) Master Chief got in his ship nad called the mayor. "everythings good now so stop crying you baby" (LOL) and then Master Chief went to were home was.

thanks for reading and my condollances to Billy Mays family :( rest in peace!


End file.
